Meadow View: The Final Chapter
by ClassyHoney
Summary: Dan, Phil, Jack and Mark must fight for their lives one last time. Will they survive? Or will they become victim to the sinister killer? Following fanfic is Rated M for horror level of violence, minor reference to gore, death, minor use of coarse language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: Witnesses

**Author's Note:  
** Here it is everyone, the final follow up to "Cherry Lane" and "The Factory". Following fanfic is Rated M for horror level of violence, minor reference to gore, death, minor use of coarse language and adult themes. Read at your own discretion.

 **Chapter 1: Witnesses**

Dan and Sheriff Reid drove over to the police station, they made their way over to the debriefing room where the other officers and witnesses waited for them. "Dan, these are Officers Chambers…" Reid began. A petite blonde short haired woman stepped forward. "Hi." She said. "…Officer O'Neil…" Reid continued. "Salutations." A thin dark skin man said. "…Officer Reyes…" Reid continued. A hardened, middle aged woman stepped forward. "Hello." She said. "And these are the two witnesses-" Reid said. "Mark and Jack, we know each other." Dan interrupted.

"So you had a run in with Caulfield too?" Mark asked. "Yeah, he strapped me down to a table and tried to sacrifice me." Dan said. "Same thing happened to me, did it happen under a full moon?" Jack asked. "No, he used a strange dagger however." Dan answered. "Odd, he didn't use a dagger with you Jack. Maybe Caulfield is gonna sacrifice someone with the dagger under the next full moon." Mark speculated. "Likely theory, although the next full moon is tomorrow night so we should speed this along." Sheriff Reid said. "So we know by now that Caulfield is still alive and has a victim with him, question is where could they go?" Reid asked.

"We can cross off the Repco Factory, the place is smoking rubble by now." Dan said. "His home in Cherry Lane is far too risky, but we should call the current house owner just in case." Officer O'Neil suggested. "Right, Chambers get on that!" Reid ordered. "I'm on it!" Chambers replied. "How about the old Rey Motel?" Reyes suggested. "Not secluded enough, he'll be caught within seconds if he tried anything." Reid said. "What about this blip here?" Jack asked, pointing at the small map. "Meadow View Hospital, the place was abandoned since the 70s. Nothing there now but old hospital equipment." Reid said, confused by the killer's actions. "It is secluded enough, no living soul has ventured in there." Reyes said. "It would be spacious as well, meaning he could sneak past us if we let him." Mark said. "Or kill us all quicker." Dan said rather cynically. "There's a chance that the killer and Phil might be there, I say it's worth a look." Jack said. "Not to mention that if anything they say is correct, this would be the perfect place for Caulfield to commit his sacrifice. No witnesses and plenty of places to do it." Reyes said. "Alright, get yourselves ready because we leave in five!" Reid stated.

Phil awoke in a dark and dirty hospital room wearing an even dirtier hospital robe, he tried to move but the burns had not yet cooled down, he could feel the burns, the cuts, the bruises. He felt as though he could not move at all, it was his worst fear, he was paralysed and within the grip of a psychotic madman. "Glad to see you're awake. Like the new room?" Caulfield asked. "What is this?" Phil asked. "An old place I discovered, great place for my ritual. No witnesses around, no one to hear you scream." Caulfield threatened. "Why not kill me now?" Phil grimly asked. "I have no intention of killing you yet." Caulfield said, exiting the room. "One more thing, I've booby trapped this place so escaping is not a wise choice." Caulfield said, closing Phil's door. Phil looked around and tried to find a good route out of there, the windows were trapped, he looked outside his room and saw multiple trip wires and hanging chimes. Phil hobbled around in the hall, ducking under chimes and forcing himself to step over trip wires. He saw the old surveillance cameras move, he hid behind a wall.

"He has cameras as well, this is tough." Phil said to himself. He said it in a whisper, paranoid about who may be listening. He saw the camera move and hobbled quickly to the next hall way, he saw more tripwires and other traps. He hid in the nearest room, he couldn't stand the pain and needed some kind of drug to treat his wounds. Phil found the drug that Caulfield used and armed himself with a full syringe of the drug, he managed to find some burn cream as well. It was in short supply, but a little bit was better than nothing to Phil. He bit down on his robe and rubbed the cream on his leg, he muffled his screams the best he could even letting a lone tear escape. He applied the last of the cream on his other leg and tried to stand on his legs, it was slightly easier but it still hurt Phil immensely to walk.

He had to quell his pain for a little while longer as he sensed Caulfield was close by, he peaked out the door and tried to see if he was there. Caulfield crept by for his little patrol, Phil waited until he was gone and ran as fast as he could. He avoided the traps the best he could, although his small pained groans were sure to catch Caulfield's attention. Phil made it down to a stairwell only to accidently step on a bear trap, Phil screamed out loudly in pain. Caulfield approached him, Phil tried his hardest to get the bear trap off of him. Caulfield got closer, Phil lost his grip and the trap closed on his ankle again. Caulfield got his hands on Phil, but Phil managed to get his foot loose, it didn't matter as Caulfield started dragging Phil back. "NO! NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Phil screamed out into the empty hospital, no one heard him as he was dragged back to his room.

"Why do you defy me?" Caulfield asked, annoyed by Phil's actions. Phil said nothing, his ankle was still bleeding. "ANSWER ME!" Caulfield demanded to know. Phil still wouldn't answer, he was in too much pain to talk. "I should kill you now, you're more trouble than you're worth!" Caulfield threatened. He took his knife out and stuck it against Phil's throat, the edge sticking into Phil's neck. Just then he heard the front door being forced open.


	2. Chapter 2: Search

**Author's Note:  
** In this chapter we see Dan, Jack and Mark begin their search for Phil with the help of the officers. Who will survive Caulfield's wrath…?

 **Chapter 2: Search**

Dan, Mark, Jack and the police team loaded into a van and drove a fair way out of Mistvale to Meadow View, the officers were armed with stronger guns and even bulletproof vests. "Are we gonna get vests?" Jack asked. "Not enough time to train you and these things are heavy." Reyes said. "What's your deal, Reyes?" Dan asked. "My deal? How about this monster murdered my husband and caused enough stress that I-" Reyes choked on her words and couldn't continue her argument. "I just want this monster dead for what he's done to me." Reyes said, finishing her thought.

The van arrived and everyone got out. "From my experience, revolvers work best on him. Regular pistols are ineffective against Caulfield, so if you have anything stronger use those." Jack informed the officers. "Noted, officers get ready for breach. Witnesses, stay close." Reid said, readying his team. "Ok, one two breach!" Reid commanded, forcing the door open. Caulfield immediately lowered his knife from Phil's neck and went to go see who was there, he saw the officers enter the hospital and dropping flares to mark the area. "Low visibility, stay frosty team." Reid said. The team covered the front desk and tried to come up with a plan. "Alright, Reyes and I will check the East Wing. Chambers, O'Neil check the West Wing. We'll regroup and head over to the North Wing." Reid said, laying out the plan. "What about the witnesses?" Chambers asked. "Bring them in, but keep an eye on them." Reid said.

Mark, Jack and Dan came in and waited. The officers split up and searched their assigned wings. "We should be helping them. I hate just waiting around." Jack said. "There's not much we can do, we'll get in their way." Mark said. "I don't like it either, but they are trained professionals. I just hope they can save Phil." Dan said, voicing his concern. Chambers and O'Neil went over to the West wing and searched around, looking out for any traps that have not been set off yet.

Chambers found a lone rock and threw it down the hall, the tripwires were activated and set off some shotguns aimed directly in the middle of the traps. "How did he get shotguns?" O'Neil asked. "No idea, let's just move forward." Chambers said. She moved forward only to step on a pressure plate by accident, which set off the alarm system in the West Wing. Caulfield snuck his way over there and saw the two officers down there, they both ran down the hall and O'Neil accidently tripped a tripwire which set off a makeshift fire traps, lighters were lit and the gas canisters erupted the flames onto O'Neil. Chambers looked back only to see the remains of her friend there, she continued to run and looked out for traps along the way. The whole room filled with gas and exploded most of the wing, Chambers ran down the stairwell and got out of the flames' way.

Reid and Reyes saw the flames from the East Wing. "Oh shit, we should radio Chambers and O'Neil right away." Reyes said. "O'Neil? O'Neil, come in." Reid said. No response. "Chambers come in?" Reid said. "Roger, O'Neil is dead and I'm entering the generator room." Chambers said. "How did O'Neil die?" Reid asked.

Caulfield stalked the young officer as she found a stairwell leading down to the generator room, thinking that she might be able to turn the power back on. She didn't know that someone was in the generator room with her, she tried finding the main power conduit in a room filled with large generators. "O'Neil set off a trap that involved gas canisters and lighters, the whole room was a blaze." Chambers reported. The killer continued to stalk her in the dark room while Chambers tried looking for the power, she found what looked like the main conduit. "Just stay safe and report in every hour, ok?" Reid said. "Roger." Chambers said, she turned around and she was instantly stabbed by the killer.

The knife was ejected from her stomach as Caulfield just left her there to bleed out, Dan was growing more impatient of waiting while the others just waited. "I can't take this anymore, I'm going over to the West Wing." Dan said. "Dan, no. It's dangerous in there." Mark said. "It's dangerous here as well Mark, Dan is right. We need to go in." Jack said. Mark reluctantly accepted and the trio went into the West Wing, not exactly sure where to find Phil. Phil took the chance and tried to escape from his room again, his leg stopped bleeding but it made Phil a lot slower than he was before, he muffled his small screams and tried walking down the hall. He went the opposite way and stepped over more trip wires and pressure plates, he didn't see Caulfield but he did see two shadows off in the distance. He couldn't trust the shadows and hid inside one of the store rooms, there he found some painkillers, which he badly needed to subside the pain in his leg.

The trio of witnesses entered the West Wing and saw the whole place was nearly ashes, they continued to walk the path and try and find Phil. "What happened here?" Dan asked. "No idea, maybe it was one of the traps that was set up for us." Mark speculated. There was no body there so they couldn't confirm their thoughts as they continued walking cautiously in the West Wing. They went down to the generator room, hoping to turn the power back on, it was dark and cramped down there. "I don't suppose anyone here has a light." Dan suggested. Jack turned his phone torch on and guided everyone through the generator room, they could hear something in the distance. "Chambers come in, this is Reyes. Chambers come in." Mark picked up the radio and spoke into it.

"Reyes, this is Mark. Chambers isn't here, we are in the West Wing's generator room." Mark reported. "Get out of the generator room, if Caulfield got Chambers then that area is not safe." Reyes said. "Reyes!" Reid called out, Reyes turned around quickly and ran towards Reid.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

**Author's Note:**  
In this chapter we see Phil reunite with the others but with the killer in close pursuit. Will they live? Let's find out…

 **Chapter 3: Reunited**

Phil saw the people run past the store room, he got out of the room and continued walking through the halls until he found himself near the West Wing. He couldn't stand up for much longer and hid inside one of the rooms while his leg tried to recover. The trio got out of the generator room and walked down the ash filled hallway, Phil could see three shadows approaching him and tried to stay out of sight. He saw some familiar faces walk past, at first Phil thought it might be a side effect from the drugs he took. But he noticed that they were really there, he tried to get up and walk over to them but then he noticed something else stalking them. Phil remained in cover and held his breath very tightly, he heard the door open behind him and footsteps entered into the room. Phil slowly got under the bed, watching as Caulfield grabbed something. He grabbed his makeshift weapon and exited the room, he didn't notice Phil at all in the room.

Reyes and Reid found an open door and went inside, they both investigated Phil's room. "Do you think Phil was here?" Reyes asked. "Likely, see the jar on his bed side table? Burn medicine, Caulfield would've needed a surplus for himself and Phil." Reid said. A loud banging was heard outside. "Stay here Reid, I'll go and check it out." Reyes said. "Ok, but be careful." Reid said. "Affirmative." Reyes said. Reyes walked over many traps until she found herself back in the lobby again, she crept over carefully to where the source of the sound was and found a steel bowl on the floor. She felt a hand grab her shoulder, she pulled out her revolver and turned around quickly.

"Stop! It's only us!" Mark said. "Don't sneak up on an officer like that! I thought we told you to wait here!" Reyes nearly yelled. "We couldn't wait any longer, not with Phil still out there." Jack said. "That doesn't mean you recklessly risk your lives for it, we have this all under control. Reid, Chambers and I have got this!" Reyes said. Dan felt a light touch on his face right under his nose, he wiped it off and examined it. "Dang it, I got a nose bleed." Dan said. Another small drop of blood came down, Mark looked up and confirmed it. "No you didn't." Mark said. Reyes and the others looked up and were shocked to see what was above them, the source of the mysterious blood rain. It was a body strung up onto the roof, the stomach stabbed and the throat sliced from ear to ear. The body was small and petite in frame, the blonde hair becoming more defiant against the dark blue uniform… it was Chambers' body!

"He's here! He's here!" Dan yelled. "What do you mean?" Reyes asked. "Caulfield displayed the body to let us know that he's close by." Mark said. "That's ridiculous. I'm calling in the Sheriff." Reyes said. Caulfield took his chance and went in for the kill. He swung his scythe weapon and hit Reyes in the stomach, blood starting seeping out from her stomach and mouth. The rest stood there in shock as this behemoth of a man lifted the officer up towards his face. "You again, I have a surprise for you." Reyes weakly said, she tried reaching for her revolver. She pulled it out but before she could take the shot, the killer swept his scythe and in one swift motion, Reyes was flung across the room, she was dead before she hit the ground. "RUN!" Jack yelled. Dan ran over to the North Wing while Jack and Mark retreated to the West Wing, Mark picked up the revolver just before Caulfield took another swing.

"Reyes, this is Reid. Come in!" Reid said. No response came from her. "Reyes…?" Reid asked. He went to go check but he failed to step over one trap, he stepped into a rope trap and was hung upside down from his leg. "Ah shit. Only two days from retirement, fuck!" Reid cursed. Caulfield knew that one of his traps were tripped, he went over to the East Wing and saw that Reid was hung upside down with his revolver in hand, he tried shooting at Caulfield but missed almost every shot. Reid managed to weaken his chest armour, leaving the killer more vulnerable.

The killer set off another tripwire trap, however it was set up for the rope trap. The trap fired three harpoons at the target and all three hit Reid, the Sheriff died instantly from the three harpoons and was left upside. Caulfield removed the harpoons and set up another trap with Reid's body, he cleaned up the blood from both the trap and the floor beneath it.

Dan ran into the North Wing, which was still under construction. He went into one of the finished rooms and hid there, he also tried to find a weapon as well. He could only find scalpels and an old I.V. stand, he did his best and created something that resembled a spear. Dan was weary about using this as it wasn't as good as the killer's main weapon, nevertheless he walked out of the room and made his way over to the West Wing. Meanwhile Phil got up from under the bed and hobbled into the hallway, he noticed more traps were put up. Luckily these were bear traps so they were easy to avoid, he looked back and saw a shadow approaching him. He went back into the room and hid behind the bed again. He noticed the person walking past and saw that it was a familiar face, Phil got up and walked over to the door. "Dan?" Phil asked, weakly. "Phil! Oh thank god, you're alive!" Dan said with glee.

"What are you doing here?" Phil asked. "We came to rescue you." Dan said. "We? Who's we?" Phil asked, confused. "Us." Mark said. Phil stood there in disbelief as he saw Mark with a gun and Jack along with him. "Can you walk?" Jack asked. "Little bit, but not much." Phil said. "Now we can get out of here." Mark said. "Are you crazy? Caulfield is still alive, we can't leave while he's still here." Dan said. "Look at Phil, we need to get him to a hospital. We can sort out revenge later, on our terms." Jack said. "Fine, but I don't like this." Dan said.


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

**Author's Note:  
** I apologise deeply for what these next few chapters are gonna do to our characters, in this part Caulfield catches onto the survivors and manages to kill one of them… who will die?

 **Chapter 4: Escape**

The four made their way over to the van, Phil leaned on Dan due to his injured leg. "Mistvale Base Hospital isn't too far from here, if we can-" Mark began. The four noticed a Molotov being thrown onto the van. "Oh shit, run!" Jack yelled. The four ran behind the receptionist desk, the van blew up and blocked the front entrance encasing them in the hospital.

"Is there another way out?" Dan asked. "There's an old mineshaft that runs under the hospital, I remember Caulfield mentioning something about it being under the North Wing. Although I don't know where the entrance is." Phil said. "Well, it's better than nothing." Jack said. "What do we do about the killer?" Mark asked. "I'll hold him off, get Phil out of here." Dan said. "Dan, no! You're not gonna die just for me!" Phil protested. "You nearly did the same for me, get out of here." Dan calmly said to Phil. "Dan, you're gonna need this." Mark said, handing the revolver over to him. "Thanks Mark, try and arm yourselves and get out of here." Dan said.

Jack, Mark and Phil ran out of the lobby into the East Wing, they ran and dodged traps. They looked in the rooms and tried to find some weapons, it was packed to the brim with weapons. They also saw various straps and the infamous strapped bed. "This is Caulfield's torture chamber, he brought victims here before." Phil explained. "Did he bring you here?" Mark asked. Phil looked down and away, his head turn revealed many scars and bruises. "Let's load up." Jack said. They were armed with a knife each and used the other torture weapons as well, Phil was uneasy about using these since they brought him so much pain. Dan patrolled the lobby, banging his spear against any surface he could to create some noise. Caulfield accepted his challenge and came out of hiding, he made his way down to the lobby.

Dan got the gun out and readied his shot, Caulfield stood there and readied his weapons. Dan shot at Caulfield, he slowly lumbered over to him. Dan continued shooting but it seemed ineffective towards Caulfield, he threw away the gun and got his spear ready. Caulfield took a swing but Dan managed to block it, Dan used one end of the I.V. stand to hit the killer's face. This stunned the killer as he readied a swing with his scythe, Dan used the scalpels end and knocked the scythe out of his hand. The killer got the sacrificial dagger out and readied a stab with it. "Remember this Dan?" Caulfield asked. "I will not be your sacrifice!" Dan declared. Caulfield went berserk and went crazy against Dan, he blocked every stab and got some good stabs with his spear. Caulfield's chest was weakened, he stepped back and tried to recover. Dan took his chance and threw his makeshift spear at Caulfield, the killer caught it and snapped it in one swift motion.

"You carry a lot of rage, don't you?" Dan asked jokingly. Caulfield charged at him with the dagger, Dan tried to dodge him but was caught by Caulfield. Dan's neck was caught in a tight grip, he tried to get the killer to let go. But Caulfield didn't let go, he got the dagger ready and plunged it straight into Dan's chest. Blood came dripping down from the dagger and onto the killer's wrist, Dan could also feel blood slowly seep out from his mouth. Dan's life slipped slowly from him and he succumbed to the stab, Caulfield dumped the body and left the lobby. Caulfield left the body there and went to go find the others.

Mark, Jack and Phil continued on down the hall, Mark looked up onto the roof and noticed something. "Oh god!" He said in shock. "What? What is it?" Jack asked. "Oh god, Reid!" Jack said shocked. "We have to keep moving, I don't know how much longer Dan can hold the killer off." Phil said. They weren't aware that the killer still stalked them, that Dan failed to hold him off during their escape and he was hot on their trail. The trio came across the hall Phil was in before, Phil went out in front and took the lead.

He followed the route he had before, avoiding the still hanging chimes and signalling the others behind him, he went over to the corner and waited. "What are we wa-?" Jack began to ask. "Cameras." Phil whispered. He looked over cautiously and saw the camera move, the trio ran over to the next hall and continued down the path. Caulfield threw a loose object in front of them and managed to trip some of the traps, the trio stood still, anxious of what traps were activated. Two guns appeared, an old security system of some kind, was activated and started shooting. "MOVE IT!" Phil commanded. The trio hid inside the room Phil was in before, the killer neared them. "Shit, he was behind us the whole time!" Mark said. "Yeah and I think one of the bullets got me." Jack said, strained. Phil checked Jack and saw that a bullet hit the lower left side of his stomach. Phil got some more medicine and something for Jack to bite down on, he rushed over to him while Mark watched the door.

"Bite down on this." Phil said. Jack complied while Phil got the syringe ready, Mark continued to guard the door and Caulfield was getting closer. "Tell me it's ready." Mark said anxiously. Phil had no choice but to inject the drug into Jack, they could both hear Jack's muffled creams as the syringe was stabbed into him. They went for broke and ran out of the room, Caulfield now right behind them. "How much further?" Mark asked. "Down the stairs!" Phil said. The trio ran down the hall, past the smoking guns and the tripped traps. Caulfield wasn't too far behind them, he got close to them but not close enough as Mark managed to close the door behind them. They continued running, Phil and Jack forcing themselves to subside the pain and push on into the dark, claustrophobic stairwell.


	5. Chapter 5: Retaliation

**Author's Note:  
** We see the story and the Caulfield arc coming to a close, the three survivors begin their escape but things don't go as they plan for our heroes.

 **Chapter 5: Retaliation**

The trio made it over to the escape hatch, Jack climbed down the ladder, even though he wasn't happy about it. "Sure, send the guy who got shot into the dark, creepy tunnels. I'm sure this won't end badly." Jack said sarcastically. "Can you see anything down there?" Phil asked. "Nothing, but I am waist deep in water. Tunnels must've of flooded a little while ago." Jack said. Mark got his phone out and climbed down next, Phil was ready to climb down but heard a noise behind him. He ignored it and continued to climb down, he could've sworn that something was calling his name. "Phil…" a strained, soft voice called. He stayed at the top of the ladder and looked around, he saw something crawl towards him. It was bloodied, in pain but still alive. "Oh god, what did he do to you?" Phil asked, tears forming in his eyes. Phil couldn't believe what he saw, he didn't want to believe it…he couldn't believe what Caulfield did to Dan.

"He's close by- Run!" Dan said, slowly dying. "We can save you Dan." Phil said, nearly getting off of the ladder. "You can't." Dan said. Suddenly, a knife went clean through Dan's chest spewing blood onto Phil's face, Phil lost his grip on the ladder and fell into the water below him. "Dan?! DAN?!" Phil yelled in vain. Dan's blood still trickled down into the tunnel, Caulfield dragged the body away. Phil pressed on and joined the others, they were shocked to see Phil nearly covered in blood. "Phil, what happened?" Jack asked. Phil was in a state of shock and moved on silently, visibly twitching as he did so.

"What happened to Dan?" Mark asked. Phil just silently walked until they all stepped onto unflooded territory and continued onwards. They continued walking on, looking around to see if Caulfield was coming. "Hold up, the killer installed a laser grid here. If we touch this then it will send a deadly amount of electricity through our bodies." Phil stated. The three of them tried looking for a switch or another route, Jack managed to find something, a small opening to a vent. "Mark, Phil, over here." Jack said. The three crawled through the vent only to see the hospital still above them, they saw a figure cross over them with a body being dragged behind him. More blood dripped into the cramped vent, starkly contrasting the monochrome brick layered underground.

Mark and Jack didn't say anything to Phil for they understood the emotions he was going through, seeing the deceased body of his best friend didn't help him all that much either. "We can't leave. Not yet anyway." Phil said, a slight bit of anger controlling him. "What do you mean?" Mark asked. "We can't let a monster like that survive, not after what he did to Dan and the officers." Phil said. "You do realise this is suicide right?" Jack asked. "I'm done running away from this." Phil said, opening the grated floor above them. "Damn it Phil!" Mark stated. Mark and Jack followed him and they all found themselves back in the East Wing.

The trio walked down the hallways, they noticed that all the traps were disarmed. Every tripwire was cut, all the pressure plates were disabled and all the corpses seemed to disappear. "He's trying to draw us in. Stay on guard." Phil said. The three survivors continued to look around for Caulfield, sticking to the shadows rather than being out in the open. Jack went into one of the rooms alone and found a flare gun and some flares for it, he pocketed it and picked up his melee weapon again. "Phil, I found a flare gun. Is there a helipad nearby?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, on the roof. There's a flight of stairs leading up from the lobby." Phil answered. As they began to walk out of the shadows a random spark appeared, it grew larger and larger. "Run!" Mark yelled. The three ran out of the East Wing as the entire hallway caught fire, they remained in shock as the whole hospital started to burn around them. Jack struggled to talk as the smoke filled his lungs. "To the roof." He managed to utter, the others followed him up the stairs as the smoke travelled upwards with them. Mark ran out first and met the sharpened, bloodied blade of Caulfield. The killer lifted Mark off of the ground, the weapon impaled deeply within his torso area, Mark's life was slowly slipping from him as his blood dripped onto the bare ground below him.

Jack and Phil stood in shock as Mark's body was tossed aside, Jack didn't take this well and charged towards Caulfield. Caulfield made short work of him, swiping at his leg. Jack tripped over, his stomach and leg in great pain, Phil ran up as the building around him caught a blaze.


	6. Chapter 6: Finality

**Author's Note:  
** So here it is everyone, the final chapter in the Caulfield saga. Also I'm sorry if I kinda dropped the ball on the ending for I didn't want a happy ending from this otherwise dark tale. I'd also like to thank anyone who has been following, favouriting and reading along with these stories, it means a lot that someone actually enjoys this small story arc.

 **Chapter 6: Finality**

Phil charged at Caulfield with his melee weapon, aiming for his now weakened chest. Phil managed to get Caulfield, but it wasn't enough to stop him. Jack got his flare gun out and aimed it at the killer, he couldn't stand up for too long as his body was in tremendous pain. "Phil, get down!" Jack yelled. Phil ducked and yanked his knife out, Jack took his shot and got the killer's chest.

Caulfield tried to pat his chest out, flailing around as he did so. Mark, with his last ounce of strength tackled Caulfield over and stabbed his knife into the killer's chest. Caulfield got his dagger and in a swift motion sliced Mark's throat, Jack and Phil watched as Caulfield pushed Mark's body over the edge. "MARK!" Jack yelled. Jack became enraged, he grabbed his knife and went berserk against Caulfield. Blood sputtered onto Jack's face as his knife went in and out repeatedly from the killer's chest, Caulfield jammed his finger into the exposed bullet hole and twisted it around. Jack screamed out in pain, dropping his weapon. Phil got Caulfield's scythe and swiped at Caulfield's arm, this forced the killer to retreat his arm.

Jack winced slightly as the finger left his body, he collapsed from the pain. Phil breathed heavily, looking at the dead body before him, Phil grabbed the flare gun and shot up into the sky. It was early dawn, about 2 or 3 am, a nearby police precinct saw this and sent their chopper out. The building started crumbling around them, the old hospital finally being engulfed in the cleansing flame. The chopper whirled, the sound of its blades being like sweet music to the two survivors. The chopper hovered over the hospital with a rope ladder, the entire infrastructure was deemed too unstable for the chopper to land. Phil helped Jack over to the chopper, Phil climbed up first, his body straining to do so. Jack couldn't make it all the way up, he just gripped tightly onto the ladder. Just as the chopper began to leave, Caulfield jumped on, grabbing Jack's leg.

The chopper lost stability and tried hard to compensate, Jack screamed out in pain as Caulfield began dragging him down. Phil got one of the officer's guns and aimed at the killer, he struggled to line up a shot as he and Jack were flailing around. Phil managed to get a shot and grazed Caulfield's mask, this revealed Caulfield's face. It was beyond human, it was so unrecognisable that everyone thought it was another mask. It was a horrifying sight but it gave Jack enough time to kick him in the face. "This is for Mark and Dan you son of a bitch!" Jack yelled, kicking Caulfield off of his leg and into the burning hospital. The entire building crumbled and fell on top of the killer, the chopper getting away from the wreckage of the hospital. "Jack! Jack, grab my hand!" Phil yelled. Jack complied and grasped onto the British man's burnt arm, the pair were finally in the chopper. They looked over the hospital with teary eyes as the wreckage continued burning.

The pair were taken over to Mistvale Base Hospital immediately, their injuries treated but their minds were a muddled mess over the next couple of weeks. "Excuse me nurse, can I have a moment with these two?" The new sheriff asked. The nurse left and the sheriff sat down near the two beds. "My officers found the remains of Caulfield and he is dead. We had trouble identifying him at first, what with the burns and everything. But I can assure you that he is now dead." The sheriff said. "What about Dan and Mark?" Jack asked. "We did all we could…I'm sorry." The sheriff said, deciding not to say it. The two already knew their fate, but they needed closure on the situation anyway.

Phil and Jack found it hard, coming to terms that their friends were really dead, they personally felt guilty. They kept thinking of ways that they could've saved them, thinking that they should've died instead of them. They continued going to therapy sessions and continued to try and live their lives, although they personally found it very difficult to resume their lives.

Dan's body was sent home where a funeral ceremony was performed for him, Phil was forced to give his eulogy, which he found extremely hard to deliver. Mark's body was buried at Mistvale, Jack didn't deliver a eulogy for he found it hard to express his grief in words. The two survivors tried to rest peacefully, knowing that Caulfield is dead and buried, possibly burning in hell for his terrible, unforgivable crimes against humanity. However the survivors couldn't rest and found adjusting to the human world they once lived in harder and harder, they never again knew what it was like to have a peaceful life…


End file.
